


Scott

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hadn't expected anything special happening when he woke up this morning....</p><p>OR</p><p>Jack finds a little boy who has ran away from his abusive family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story. It might stay as a one-shot though. Idk

"*Whapish* Top o' the morning to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye," Jack yelled with a smile as he talked about the new game he was playing.

It was again, another rainy day in Ireland and he was recording his second video of the day. With him yelling, laughing, and swearing today seemed to be going rather smoothly. 

After he finished his recording, he stood up and stretched his arms. "Jesus, it's fuckin' hot in here." He walked over to his window and opened it to see the rain pouring down lightly yet steadily.

He sighed, as much as he got annoyed with it raining all the time he did love the atmosphere of it. As he was about to walk back to his computer he noticed someone outside. 

"What the hell...?" 

He looked down and saw a small figure curled up in the alley way, rain drenching there clothes. "Hey...!" No answer. Jack slipped on his shoes and went outside into the alley cautiously. As he got closer he noticed the small figure was...

"A kid...?" The child looked up and immediately backed away. "No, no, I'm not here to hurt you!" But the child, which Jack assumed to be a little boy, shook his head and hid behind some trash cans. Jack walked slowly over towards the trash cans, seeing as the boy had trapped himself. Kneeling down, the Irishman saw the frightened kid hugging his knees to his chest and trying to get as far from Jack as possible. 

"Hey there little guy...It's ok...I won't harm ya..." The little boy seemed to relax a bit. Jack smiled.

"Now what are ya doin' out here in the rain for? Shouldn't ya be home?" The boy shook his head, muttering, "Home is bad...home is scary..." 

Jack frowned before asking, "Well...do you want to come inside? It's cold out here, isn't it?" Silence ensued for a bit, the light pitter-patter of the rain accompanying them until the little boy nodded slightly. Jack stood up and looked down to see the kid wobbled on his feet before falling back onto his bum. 

Reaching his hands out to him, Jack said "Here, I'll carry you." Hesitantly, the young boy let him pick him up and instantly the kid relaxed in his embrace. Thunder rumbled in the air and Jack made his way back inside.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hadn't expected anything special happening when he woke up this morning....
> 
> OR
> 
> Jack finds a little boy who has ran away from his abusive family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are slow. I'm sorry T_T

As Jack entered the apartment, the boy had hid his face into his chest from all the lights. Jack had walked into his living room and gently sat the boy on his couch who then started to look around.

"Would..you like to tell me your name? My name is Séan but...everybody calls me Jack." The child looked down at his lap in silence. "It's ok, you can tell me later."

The boy shivered and Jack took that as a sign for him to get a blanket. When he came back, he wrapped the blanket gently around the young kid and sat next to him. It was quiet for a while until the boy's small voice said, 

"Scott..."

Jack looked over at him before smiling a bit. "Scott? That's a nice name. Scott, are ya hungry?" Scott nodded.

Jack stood and went into the kitchen to find something quick for him to eat. He came back with a bowl of chips and a sandwich. Scott thanked him in a quiet voice before taking the food and started to eat. As he was, Jack decided to ask a question.

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"Why...why is home scary to you?"

Scott immediatly froze, his eyes giving off a frighten look. It seemed as if the kid was remember why, which caused him to shake and hyperventilate in fear. "Scott, it's okay. You don't have to tell me!" After he said that, the boy seemed to calm down slightly but his breathing was still quick and uneven

________________________________________________________

Jack had helped Scott with his breathing and then decided that he would stay with him for the time being (and until someone came looking for Scott). He let the young boy sleep in his bed and Jack would sleep on the couch.

Afterwards, he had let Scott take a bath. He let him wear one of his hoodies (even though it was rather large on the child, Scott refused to change into another shirt) plus the little jogging pants the kid was wearing before (he had washed Scott's clothes while the boy was in the bath). 

Jack, followed by the tiny footsteps of Scott's, went to his room and helped him in bed. Scott looked up at the older and said, "Mister...why are you being so nice to me?"

"Who wouldn't be nice to you? You're just a kid, nobody should treat you wrong. Not even family."

The little boy nodded before laying his head down onto the pillow. Jack stood up and walked over towards the doorway, turning the lights off. "Goodnight...Jack..." A quiet voice mumbled.

"G'night buddy."


End file.
